


it's obvious you're blocking me from rational thinking

by mellowminty



Series: SMITE Smut [4]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Ao Kuang yelling at Sun for absolutely everything, M/M, Rimming, imagine that., this was supposed to be 3k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowminty/pseuds/mellowminty
Summary: “Fuck me, it’s hot as hell in here... Let me eat you out.” Ao’s brow furrowed in confusion. He sighed.“Is that really the right term.”-----Ao and Sun's weekly 'casual sex' routine takes a turn when Ao invites Wukong into his bedroom, and well-hidden feelings are revealed.Or not so well hidden, in Wukong's case. Seriously, don't pretend to confess to someone in their own house, hoping they're asleep.





	it's obvious you're blocking me from rational thinking

**Author's Note:**

> aaahaahahaha you know this was supposed to be a LOT SHORTER than it ended up. i just love writing ao kuang, he's so funny. this also took forever but honestly, when do i not take forever to write? a tumblr request! title is song lyrics from Alex English by Dance Gavin Dance!

His castle shook.

 

He was used to  this type of… petulant disruption at this point in his life. After he had been knocked down  _ SEVERAL  _ pegs by multiple different deities over the span of his years, he didn’t go more than a week without some sort of visitor.

 

More recently, the blond sage. 

 

Ao Kuang believed Wukong’s story to be absolutely ridiculous, but he had seen the Monkey King’s incredibly impressive strength up close. Very close. Thinking of it now made the sea-king shake his head in self-disapproval. His relationship with Wukong had become more intimate than he’d desired over time, and every time Ao received a visit from his blond ‘friend’, something far more interesting than tea and conversation took place. 

 

With a wave of his hand, small dragons were summoned and flew to investigate the noise. Already certain of what it was, Ao took the time to finish off the cup of tea he had been enjoying, setting it on the small table next to him. It came as no shock that his minions returned with a muscular man, all golden fur and ruffled hair. He was always so unkempt, so  _ wild,  _ so improper of the status that he’d demanded. Ao Kuang tapped the nails on one hand against the marble table - his other hand dismissing his servants into aquatic apparitions. “You  _ know  _ there is a front door. Use it, instead of bumbling around in my seas, Sage.” He muttered in annoyance, cold minty eyes cast to the side. 

 

“I was just washing my feet.” Wukong flopped down into another chair, folding his arms behind his neck, crossing his legs at the ankles. He was clean - he dared not appear before Ao Kuang  _ dirty,  _ lest he incur the Dragon Lord’s wrath. Even if fighting him would be an easy win, there was too much destruction and sacrifice that would be left in the wake of a godly tantrum.

 

So, cleaning himself would have to do.

 

“Wear actual shoes, you buffoon.” Sun simply laughed, all too used to the meaningless insults the man in front of him spewed. It was, as he soon figured, mostly a status claim. An ownership to the regality he held so dear. If the sage hadn’t already seen him without all of the bullshit aside, he might have been mildly offended or even intimidated, but they’d gotten far past that point in their quirky friendship.

 

Or… whatever it was. Were they friends? Did friends suck each other’s dicks on a semi-regular basis? That would likely be more than simple ‘friendship.’

 

It was incredibly strained, at first; Ao Kuang despised Sun Wukong with all of his being, but had been forced into a position of inferiority by the sage’s sheer strength. The ability to wield the Ruyi Jingu Bang was an impressive feat in itself - requiring massive amounts of raw power - and Wukong had picked it up as if it was absolutely nothing. He could remember the moment it had happened. His shock had prevented him from doing anything BUT allowing the sage to take whatever he had wanted - even if it had been at the cost of the Eastern Sea’s own stability. 

 

But Ao had managed.

 

He could manage just fine.

 

If it had just been the slightly tempestuous seas he had to deal with, that was. The Dragon King’s entire life had changed because of the damned monkey, and he couldn’t be positive if it was for better or worse. Sun’s sudden intrusion on his previously lonely life could be seen as a good thing, but Ao oftentimes found himself longing for the simpler days. Even if he’d been an immature brat before he’d had his unwelcomed wake-up call, there were just so many things from the past he wished he still had.

 

Namely, a sense of privacy.

 

Sighing, Ao Kuang gave Sun a cautionary glance. “What do you want?” The blond yawned, leaning back in the comfortable chair, legs spread in a casual and commanding manner. The two were such blatant opposites - Ao would  _ never  _ dare sit like that, but it seemed to be Sun’s default sitting style. 

 

Sun laughed. “What, I can’t just be here to visit a friend?” 

 

“I  _ know  _ that is not why you’re here. Do not try to convince me otherwise.” The sage shrugged, standing up and walking towards the dragon king. Leaning forward, he placed his hand on the back of Ao’s chair, giving him a confident smirk. Ao stood his ground, simply tilting his head upwards to meet the suggestive gaze of his guest. 

 

“Guess I’m a bit stressed out. And, well… can’t say I didn’t miss you.” Ao Kuang rolled his eyes and scoffed, talons tapping on the armrest of his chair. Missed him? 

 

“You did not miss  _ me,  _ sage.” He sneered, leaning back and crossing his arms. The closeness of the other’s face had started getting to him, and like hell would he flush or show any flusteredness around Wukong. Especially not when he was acutely aware of what was to be proposed.

 

Sun just leaned closer.

 

“So maybe I missed the way you moan my name. Same thing.” Ao stiffened, his brow furrowing at the complete lack of tact the god before him had. “It’s been awhile. Don’t act like you haven’t missed it too.” Sun smirked, tail swishing behind him, adding to the mischief in his expression. His expression stilled, suddenly; just  _ staring  _ into Ao’s annoyed glare, shifting down to examine the Dragon King’s lips - Sun’s tongue darted out, slowly dampening his bottom lip. 

 

It was Ao who made the first move. It was stupid, a trap he’d fallen for without a second thought, but pulling him the remaining distance between their mouths by that stupid leather strap across his unfairly, attractively toned chest - the satisfaction more than made up for his foolish and swift succumb to his own lust and Sun’s incessant teasing. 

 

He regret it again when he felt Wukong smirk against his lips. 

 

_ For fuck’s sake.  _

 

The kiss was hot, passionate, swift; Sun didn’t do anything slowly. Ao all but submit - his usual dominant nature quelled by the way Sun kissed so  _ insistently _ . Once hands had found their way to Ao’s robes, however, the king scoffed, pushing at Sun’s chest and breaking their kiss. His taloned fingers caught the other’s chin, expression alight with distaste. “We are not doing this here.” Sun looked dumbfounded for a brief moment, the king’s sudden demands taking him off guard. Ao stood, walking to the exit of the room, his fingers trailing down the other’s furred neck and chest. “Come. You will play by  _ my _ rules in my castle, Sage.” Licking his lips, the monkey shrugged, standing to full height and following the suggestive gestures and inflection of the dragon. 

 

Infrequently did Ao so easily welcome this interruption, so easily agree to the sex - and, shit, was Ao taking Sun to his bedroom? The blond had yet to see it. Usually, Ao was horny enough to agree to screw around in the lounge, seemingly ignoring the risk and suboptimal location - or they would fuck in the king’s extravagant bathroom, hot steam flooding the room as Sun’s senses were drowned in pleasured pants and the wet, lewd cacophony that accompanied their activities, the water’s heat intensifying arousal. 

 

But his  _ bedroom?  _

 

The only reason Wukong knew that must be where they were going is because the bathroom was in the complete opposite direction. 

 

He couldn’t help but admire the regality of Ao’s movements - smooth, confident, upright. It entirely contrasted the extremely leisurely way Wukong followed. He was casual, but eager. Typically, Ao would agree with a roll of his eyes and a sigh as he disrobed himself, and Wukong would simply watch the show. Ao Kuang was assembled of lean musculature, nice and toned. He’d always wanted to do it himself, to unwrap his own ‘gift’. 

 

Of course, Ao Kuang was slightly prudish, for lack of a better term, and he always insisted on keeping the amount of skin he exposed under his control. Such were the rules he abided by just to get into the pants of the almighty, aloof, attractive-as-all-hell King of the Eastern Seas.

 

Following Ao, he couldn’t help but admire the beautifully adorned halls of the castle. He’d seen them before, of course - without escort, without the permission he’d been granted tonight - but hadn’t taken the time to thoroughly investigate and absorb his surroundings. It completely matched the refined nature of the dragon’s persona, while boasting his status in tandem. Wukong internalized a chuckle. 

 

It was things like these that made falling for the Dragon King a lot easier. 

 

Wukong nearly ran right into the shorter God when he paused in front of a set of extravagant double-doors, pleated pearl-white and trimmed with gleaming marble. Surely doors like this would have gotten dirty, somehow - but there wasn’t even the slightest speck of dust on anything in front of the pair. Sun wasn’t even considering touching these - otherwise he’d leave blue-balled and likely without one of his hands. 

 

“Do not touch anything without my permission. And watch your tail.” Sun made a noise of approval - which was clearly good enough for Ao, as he proceeded to push open one of the doors. 

 

The burgundy walled room was exquisite. The carpet was a deep gold, and probably one of the best things Wukong’s feet had ever felt, plush and pristine. He could easily just fall onto the floor and sleep on this stuff, it was absolutely remarkable. The room had a separate door- likely a closet of sorts. Lit by an expensive-looking blown glass chandelier, it was the definition of ‘showing off’. The centerpiece of the room was a huge circular bed, more ornate lamps to either side of the plush bed frame back. It was canopied, of course, and everything on the bed looked like it was made of silk. On the left wall, there was a window that gave a beautiful view of the sea. Instinctively, Sun was drawn to it. 

 

While the sage was (rather humorously) distracted by the window, Ao removed his robe, walking into the closet to hang it up and kick off his footwear. The sound of a door shutting tore Sun out of his trance, throwing him into another as he watched the object of his desires stretch bare-chested. Ao wasn’t nearly as heavily built as Sun was- but he more than made up for it in lean musculature, each part of his body toned beautifully. From his vantage point, he could see his favourite part - the large tattoo that ran the course of Ao Kuang’s back, framing his body, drawing attention to each curve of the King’s desirable form. He knew what the tattoo was for - it was simply a depiction of Ao’s  _ actual  _ form, one of the four majestic Chinese Dragon Kings of the Seas. It was a stunning, accurate work of art. Ao spoke not of its origins, and when Wukong saw the tattoo, he was too busy coercing the rest of his ‘friend’s’ clothes off. 

 

Both of their lower bodies were still covered, and, fuck if Wukong didn’t want that to change. 

 

He was sure there was nothing beneath Ao’s blue velvet pants - and he was also sure that, unfortunately, the dragon wasn’t showing any signs of physical arousal. Under what he was wearing, any strain in the crotch area would be obvious as all hell. A deep sigh brought him out of his musings. 

 

“Stop staring at my crotch.” Wukong caught himself and laughed, looking at the annoyed royalty as he sauntered towards his bed and sat on it, leaning into the pillows for comfort. He beckoned Wukong over with a curl of his taloned fingers, where the sage proceeded to simply stand near the bed next to Ao. This prompted another annoyed sigh. “You are an absolute idiot. Do you want to have sex or not?” The question took Sun off guard, but the mention of the word ‘sex’ got his fluffy tail swishing about. 

 

“Why in here? We always bang out in the other room, or the bathroom, or literally anywhere else…”

 

“Sit down and be quiet.” Ao snapped, pointing next to him on the mattress. Sun obliged with a snicker, leaning into the pillows and crossing his arms. 

 

“Anything else,  _ sir _ ?” 

 

“I told you to be quiet. Do you not think I brought you in here for a reason?” That inquiry raised Wukong’s eyebrows, urging the dragon to continue. “I do  _ not  _ simply have casual sex all of the time. You might think that appropriate, but I prefer to keep things more…  _ private.  _ And with a personality like your own, you must have multiple sexual partners. I am not interested in soley being another way for you to satisfy yourself. So, tell me. Since the last time I humoured you, how many-” 

 

Ao was cut off by Sun pulling him closer, grabbing his chin and turning his head. The dip and kiss was so sudden that the King just froze for a moment, attempting to process what this action had anything to do with what he was saying. Lips moving on their own against Wukong’s, the two shared an intense embrace, thirty seconds ticking on like millennia. Once Sun pulled back, Ao simply stared at him blankly as the monkey’s tongue darted out to savour the taste lingering on his mouth. “No one.” 

 

“What?”

 

“I haven’t been with anyone else since I last saw you. Couldn’t even think of anyone else when I would touch myself. I’d stroke my cock and imagine filling you up instead, imagine your claws digging into my back, call your name when I’d come.  I don’t want anyone else.” Sun nuzzled into Ao’s neck. He hummed, contemplating what he was told. It was exactly what he’d wanted to hear, but coming from someone known to be a liar, a miscreant - how much could he truly believe? 

 

“ _ Really _ .” He drawled, hand slipping up Sun’s neck and gripping golden locks on the back of his head. “Is that so? Or did you think I wanted to hear that?” Ao pulled on Sun’s hair, causing a small growl to sound in his chest. “Do you just come crawling back to me because I know what you like,  _ Sage _ ?” He tugged again - this time, with enough force and insistence that Sun drew his head back, groaning as Ao’s serpentine tongue licked a slow line from the base of Sun’s neck up to his ear. The sharp teeth of the dragon nicked the lobe, and in that moment, the monkey king found himself strangely paralyzed. “ _ Do not come try to manipulate me. _ ” The hiss in Ao’s tone made Sun shiver. 

 

Sun managed a breath. “You think I’m lying to you? You said it yourself - I can get whoever I want. There’s a reason I always come back to you,” He smirked, “and there’s a reason you always let me back in.” Ao scoffed. 

 

“Big talk, for someone as bright red and  _ clearly aroused _ as you.” The dragon clicked his tongue, pushing at Sun’s chest with a snobbish flair, staring directly into the other’s blown-wide pupils. Wukong was surveying Ao as if he wanted to  _ devour  _ him, a look easily more intense than any look he’d given before. And had he forgotten how well endowed Wukong was, the less-than-subtle tent in the baggy pants he wore was a stark reminder. Sun’s eyes mapped out the dragon’s half-nude form, noting with slight disappointment that Ao wasn’t showing any major signs of arousal,  _ still _ . That was the irritating part of being with him - he was highly disciplined and would show nothing if that’s what he wanted to show. Wukong couldn’t fathom how someone could be so in control of - what he considered - uncontrollable bodily reactions, but the proof was staring him straight in the face. Sun grunted in frustrated annoyance, the pair’s eyes still locked as if in competition, as if their relationship and sexual spark was merely a game.

 

If it was, Ao was winning. Of course, that would be the only way the king would have it. 

 

Ao Kuang’s brow furrowed, eyes narrowing, almost a challenge, almost an angry glare. Sun was about to sound his annoyance when quiet laughter filled the heated air around them. The sage’s immediate reaction was to look down, eyes widened and confused. “What? What are you laughing at?” 

 

“I did not think getting you to admit your feelings for me would be so easy.. Do you forget your trickery when you’re desperate?” Sun stared, mouth slightly agape - Ao continued. “I would not have let you in here if I was not already certain of your intention with me.”

 

“Wait - how did you -” The monkey blathered, caught entirely off-guard by the confident perceptiveness of his interest. That smirk he wore wasn’t doing his erection any favours, either- he was straining his pants, and the longer Ao decided to toy with him, the higher Wukong’s frustration tempered. 

 

“You talk in your sleep.” There was a silence between them after those words, Wukong’s face turning a bright shade of red - up to his ears and down his neck. “I believe you also said something about wanting to marry me when you were drunk.” 

 

“F-forget that last part, you were awake?!” 

 

“What?”

 

“I-I thought you were sleeping! That’s why I- and, fuck, that was - that was -”

 

“A year ago, at least,” Ao offered nonchalantly, his lips curled into an amused smile at Wukong’s abashed bewilderment. 

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Well, you  _ could _ , but you are currently just sitting there looking like a fool.” Ao sighed. “Besides. I had to decide if I really wanted  _ you  _ courting me - or attempting to, at least.” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?! Stop being so damned egotistical, I could single-handedly break you  _ and  _ your palace in one sweep if I wanted to!” Ao clicked his tongue. 

 

“Are you threatening me?” He raised an eyebrow, giving Wukong a disapproving side-glance. 

 

“I- no, but quit acting like you’re better than me! I’m far stronger than you are, and I -” 

 

Ao spread his arms invitingly; “Prove it, then, instead of babbling. I’ve been waiting for you to actually  _ do  _ something for the past ten minutes, and all you’ve done is  _ talk _ . I’m beginning to wonder if you actually want to have sex at all.” 

 

“I was just waiting for you to say  _ yes _ .” Wukong quickly pinned Ao beneath him, licking his lips as his eyes, once again, made a predatory sweep over his body. He didn’t bother kissing the dragon again - his mouth busied itself leaving bruising kisses on tanned skin. His tongue dipped into the contour of his collarbone, tracing it to a lean shoulder. Nuzzling into Ao’s neck, his lips moved passionately and eagerly into the crook of it - Ao tipped his head the opposite direction and sighed, a near-dreamy sound. Sun all but swallowed the noise, head swimming with heady arousal and Ao’s pleasured noises. He spent another moment practically worshipping the skin on his neck, leaving the imprints of sharp incisors and scratch marks from slightly clumsy work. Clumsy, but satisfying all the same. The taste of the dragon coated his tongue and stuck to the roof of his mouth. His long, slightly roughened tongue took one last lick up to Ao’s ear before he pulled back, noting that Ao had closed his eyes at some point and looked entirely blissed out. 

 

Of course he did - for some reason, Wukong’s neck kisses served to be something relaxing to the sea-king, not something primarily arousing, but the rose colour arching over Ao’s nose and cheeks betrayed his stoic demeanor. “I don’t remember telling you to stop.” Sun snickered, pulling his beaded necklace over his head, the small beads producing hollow noises as they were forced  together. Ao opened his eyes. Sun undid his sequence of leather strapping, discarding them before raising his arms in an attention seeking stretch. Ao’s eyes fell for the trick, fixated on how the backwards movement highlighted his tiny waist and delightfully chiseled musculature. Especially his chest, stomach, and back -- fuck, his  _ back _ . He’d love to just run his hands all over the sturdy curves of Wukong’s back, tracing each dip and line, scratching his talons down the center of his spine and hearing Sun whimper, because he liked that, no, he  _ loved  _ it- Ao’s serpentine tongue flicked out against his lips. 

 

His stoicism was finally betraying him, but he wasn’t even the slightest bit bothered. 

 

He noted that Wukong hadn’t worn his armour pieces; it would have been pointless, really, to put on  _ armour  _ when he was just out seeking sex. His hands, too, were barren, the only thing protecting them being tufts of golden fur. Ao wanted to call him foolish for thinking he could simply get away with running around unprepared for combat, with who he  _ was _ , but he saved it. The clanging of armor on the ground would have been a distasteful sound anyway. 

 

His thoughts processed quickly in the back of his mind, Sun’s sudden striptease taking the forefront of his attention. The sage hadn’t even noticed Ao’s attention to him until he looked down to untie the sash at his hips - then glanced back up at his partner with a cheeky grin. “Like what you see?” Ao scoffed again. 

 

“Have I ever mentioned you wear  _ ridiculous  _ clothing?” Sun hummed, dropping his belt on the floor behind him - then finally, the tiger pelt tied around his waist.. It left him in just his pants and the wraps he tried to sell off as shoes. With everything that had disguised the prominence of the ‘v’ curve at his pelvis stripped away, Ao did his best not to stare. 

 

“Probably a few times, but I usually don’t listen to you when you start on that.” He slowly rolled his head, stretching the muscles in his neck and shoulders, fingers teasing at the hem of his pants, thumbs hooking underneath the waistband. He pulled down far enough that an untamed patch of deep blond came in sight, then the beginning curve of his sizable -- “Wait, I want to do something.” 

 

Ao groaned audibly. “ **_What_ ** .” This drew another laugh from the blond, who ran his fingers through his already messed hair. 

 

“ _ Fuck me,  _ it’s hot as hell in here.” Ao grumbled something along the lines of ‘I could be’ as Sun kneeled between the king’s legs. “Let me eat you out.” Ao’s brow furrowed in confusion - that was a term mostly used when referring to people that had vaginas, wasn’t it? He sighed. 

 

“Is that  _ really  _ the right term.” 

 

“Sorry, do I have to use exact terminology with you? Should I ask you to let me tongue-fuck you instead? Sheesh.” Sun rolled his eyes - “Take off your pants.” 

 

“I haven’t even  _ agreed  _ to this yet.” The idea was … intriguing, though, if anything else. And he was entirely clean - Sun always dropped by right as he was preparing to go to sleep, and he had showered about an hour before the monkey arrived. Sighing again, he rolled his eyes. “You do it. You’re in a better position to, anyway.” Wukong grinned, caressing the sides of his partner’s body, the pads of his fingers feeling up the areas his mouth hadn’t gotten to. Ao looked confused, but didn’t question the sudden re-fascination in his semi-nude form. His fingertips massaged Ao’s hips - slowly, sensually, his thumbs grazing sharp hip bones. This finally drew a physical reaction - he arched his back slightly into Sun’s touch. Sun shifted downwards before planting his lips below Ao’s navel, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the waistband of velvet pants. His lips fluttered over each hip, then back to the center, mouthing at his pelvis. Ao exhaled, the muscles in his abdomen quivering as a result of the teasing, his face beginning to burn hotter. His fingers curled underneath the top of perfectly tailored pants, noting the bulge that had finally grown. 

 

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Sun murmured into Ao’s abdomen before pulling the dragon lord’s pants down and off. Backing up, he found the edge of Ao’s lavish bed, stepping off of it, his eyes drinking in the image before him, a timeless painting on canvas. Ao, on the other hand, was looking at how Sun’s pants were clinging to him so dangerously, his cock bound to spring out at any moment. Glancing up finally, he was met with a smug smirk from Wukong. “ _ Stop staring at my crotch, _ ” He mimicked, causing Ao Kuang to scowl. Wukong laughed, kneeling, then grabbing at Ao’s hips and pulling him to the edge of the mattress. “So…?” He glance upwards, an eyebrow raised, questioning. Ao Kuang lifted himself onto his shoulders, abdomen curving as he met Wukong’s gaze. 

 

“... I’m assuming you’ll want to have proper sex afterwards.” He finally replied, running a hand through his hair, trained talons deftly avoiding his horns. The blond just hummed in response, positioning Ao’s legs around his broad shoulders. Smooth and cold met warm, fluffy softness; the contrast being a welcomed feeling for both. Sun buried his face into the inside of Ao’s thigh, indulging in his natural salty musk combined heavily with the expensive-smelling body wash the other used - or, whatever it was. Expensive sandalwood? It suited him. 

 

His actions were met with a rather minor response - Ao simply lay back down, making a soft noise he couldn’t place as either anger or contentment. A combination of both, he decided, recalling the king’s hatred for improper responses. 

 

Whatever, he’d make it up to him.

 

“So… is that a yes?” Sun murmured into Ao’s skin. From here, he could  _ feel  _ the huff of annoyance breathed out at the question. 

 

“This is  _ not  _ permission to do whatever you want, Wukong.”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“After you are finished  _ entertaining yourself _ , you may entertain  _ me _ .”

 

“That means I can fuck you, right.” Ao rolled his eyes, tossing Wukong a bottle of lube. He caught it with a swish of his tail, golden fur curling around a half-empty bottle. Sun snickered - “This was full last time. Looks like you’ve been entertaining yourself just fine.” 

 

Ao growled, his heel digging into Sun’s shoulder. The bulkier man jolted, letting out a childish whine in pain. “You are  _ pushing it _ . I  _ will  _ kick you out.” Sun rolled back his shoulder, chuckling - his palm lightly massaging the base of Ao’s cock. The dragon’s brow furrowed. 

 

“No, you won’t.” Just his soft touch was enough for Ao’s cock to spring upwards, urging Wukong to pleasure it more. With a laugh, he leaned forward, his tongue dragging a wide line from the bottom of the flushed erection straight to the top, paying extra attention to the raised fin-like structures along the shaft. It was strange to be with a man who was so silky and clean - Wukong wasn’t even sure the dragon king grew any sort of hair aside from on his face and head. The fins were a light green-tinted blue, matching his ears, nose, and more importantly, his eyes - which had just fluttered shut. Taking that as a good sign, he  wrapped his hand around the thickest part of the dual-coloured length. “You’d be missing out, and I know you like this.” Ao huffed indignantly, prepared to respond to the assumption - but Sun’s lips around the tip of his aching dick temporarily silenced him. After all the kissing between the pair, Sun’s lips were swollen and softened, adding to the jolt of heat in his abdomen. 

 

He exhaled. “Just shut up.” 

 

Wukong knew too much. 

 

Like the royalty he was, Ao simply loved being serviced - particularly, being serviced orally. It was something he couldn’t accomplish himself, and he found that he - quite highly - preferred the mild roughness of Wukong’s tongue, lapping at his cock, making his mark all over it. It was something the monkey seemed to take great pride in. After all, it was the easiest way to win Ao’s favour, and Sun wanted to do something Ao considered unnecessary and a complete waste of time. 

 

Might as well butter him up first.

 

Sun’s tongue pressed flat against the tip of Ao’s cock, the flexible muscle proceeding slowly on before tracing a circle around the swollen head. He heard a pleasured sigh, could feel the quickening of the other’s pulse. With ease, he took more into his mouth, the salty taste of pre-cum bold and obvious on his tongue (being a sea god, Ao was … saltier tasting than most, but Wukong could easily handle the taste of salt. He’d tasted worse). His tongue swirled around the decently sized length again, the legs around his shoulders momentarily tightening their grip. He could, hypothetically, spend decades touching the aloof king in every way he could think, gauging his reactions, finding satisfaction with each blissful gasp and needy squirm. 

 

But Wukong was hard as hell, and the last thing he wanted was to be this uncomfortable for even five extra minutes - but that would be about how long he’d have his fun with the rim job and then proceed with as much preparation as be wished. He had a feeling it wouldn’t take long to stretch him out, and Ao Kuang was prideful. He’d take unnecessary pain to prove points. 

 

Wukong easily took the entirety of Ao’s length, swallowing around it as his tongue nimbly curled around the places it could reach. His efforts produced a small hum - he knew he’d have to try harder if he were to produced any moans from the dragon, and try harder he would. He bobbed his head a couple of times, sucking the remaining salty lubricant out of the tip of Ao’s cock. Pulling off, he lapped downwards, the palms of his hands moving underneath Ao’s lower back, spread fingers stabilizing and lifting his unsuspecting partner. “Why are you --” 

 

The slick muscle prodding at him silenced him, ending his sentence with a noise of surprise. 

 

The sensation was odd, as if it shouldn’t exist, but it wasn’t much unlike how a lube-slicked vibrator - or even fingers - would feel. Except, of course, a tongue was far more mobile, and Ao’s sensitive skin was easily picking up the texture in Wukong’s tongue. The first thing his muscles wanted to do was tighten up, to try to relinquish the previously unknown feeling - but he found that it wasn’t anything unpleasant rather quickly. As soon as he relaxed, Wukong slid the tip of his tongue past the first ring of muscle. A soft moan reverberated through the region, its source the pair of lips that were currently enjoying him. … Wait, why the hell was Wukong moaning? Shouldn’t the moaning be coming from the person  _ receiving  _ the tongue in their ass? At this point, Ao was just biting his lip, absently sinking a fang into soft skin, unknown to him until he tasted the metallic tang of blood on his tongue. 

 

He licked his lip, then sucked it back between his teeth, hiding the self-inflicted wound from --- who, exactly? It wasn’t like Sun could see it.

 

Sun’s tongue easily slipped past the second muscle ring, and he was, at this point, basically properly tongue-fucking Ao, just like he’d mentioned wanting to do. One of his strong points as a lover was his long, wide tongue - a tongue that was making Ao grip the sheets with a heightened strength. Instead of feeling strange, it felt … good? He exhaled, breath shaking, as he was prodded deeper. Unfortunately, that remarkably long tongue of his wasn’t hitting any major points of pleasure, and wasn’t doing much but keeping Ao teetering on the edge of actual fulfillment. Sun’s tongue retracted, lapping at the area several times before tilting his head to nip and kiss at Ao’s inner thighs. 

 

Wukong had been attempting to save his stamina for when he was actually going to fuck Ao, but the musky scent his senses locked down on was clouding his head and eradicating his self-control. His left hand absently slid down his abdomen and pelvis, fishing his cock out from underneath the waistband of his pants. He was hot - gods, he was hot. His breaths were coming out in sweltering puffs, panting against the salty skin of his lover. He knew Ao liked it rough on occasion - his mouth was on autopilot, biting and sucking where he could reach. His tongue swivelled around the base of Ao’s erection, and soon he was mouthing at it, left hand jerking himself dangerously fast. 

 

This was really just pissing Ao off.

 

The dragon king growled. “I’m tiring of your games. Are you finished yet?” The only thing he got in response was a moan. He dug his heel into Wukong’s shoulder again, causing another yelp, the larger body freezing in response to the sudden pain. “Stop masturbating and answer my question.” Licking his lips, Wukong lifted his head, then stood up, not bothering to tuck himself back into his pants. The head of his cock was rubbing against his torso, beads of liquid dripping down his body. Ao’s primal urges wanted nothing more than to clean the built abdomen in his sight- his tongue darted out, moistening his bottom lip. 

 

“What, getting impatient? Didn’t know you wanted my dick that bad.” Ao growled again, the sound going straight to Wukong’s dick, which bobbed slightly in appreciation for the bestial noise. Wukong’s tail curled around his body, dropping the bottle of lube into a waiting palm. He glanced down, running the pad of his forefinger around Ao’s entrance. He found that he could get a finger in decently far without lube - he stopped when Ao cringed and demanded to know what the fuck he was doing. “Hmm … you’re … looser than normal. Were you doing this earlier?” 

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not resisting me at all. Shouldn’t you be tighter down here?” Ao Kuang opted not to respond, glancing away. So maybe he’d used one of those nice glass dildos he had when he was in the shower. Certainly that wasn’t anyone’s business but his own, and he didn’t know someone was planning to come by and do practically the exact same thing - well, with something bigger and fleshy. 

 

He cleared his throat. “Why would you have something like that  _ memorized _ ?” 

 

“You were masturbating earlier today, huh?” 

 

“Irrelevant. Shut up and use the lube this time.” Wukong laughed, opening the cap and squeezing some of the cool gel onto his fingers, using his thumb to spread it around a bit. He leaned over Ao, who now had his legs loosely wrapped around Sun’s waist, and nuzzled into his neck. 

 

“Ready?” He smoothed one finger over Ao’s entrance as the dragon sighed. 

 

“I have been for the past fifteen min- uh -ah-” Sun had heard the affirmative and slid two hefty fingers inside Ao, spreading them apart to warm his muscles up to the sensation. It was never entirely pleasant, at first, but it wasn’t the first time he’d experienced that slight burn today. He knew the blond wasn’t exactly attempting to graze anything that would be satisfying, but stretching him was very important. Otherwise, the actual sex wouldn’t be a good experience for either of them: awful pain for Ao, and general difficulty moving for Wukong. He wouldn’t want to hurt Ao anyway. 

He scissored the two fingers in different directions, each spread of his fingers being met with less resistance. Eventually, he chose to curl his fingers inwards, digits so used to the body below him that he only fumbled for a moment before brushing against Ao’s prostate. His hips rolled into the subtle touch, his lips parting in a moan that barely left his throat. The needly sounds coming from the normally proud man were provoking every damned part of Wukong’s starving sex drive - and something unusual. He’d never had the very distinct desire to watch Ao Kuang writhe and moan beneath him - it was a nice plus-side, but Sun was, by far, a man more concerned of his own pleasure. But - fuck - he’d said it himself earlier. 

 

He did like the way Ao moaned. 

 

Clawed hands wrapped around his wrist, sharpened nails digging into his skin, drawing rivulets of blood that wandered slowly down Sun’s arms. He hissed, bending to Ao’s unspoken will and stopping, glancing up at him. His wide-blown, near-beasty and lustful stare met a face flushed rose and lips drawn as flat as possible; his eyes barely opened, breathing controlled and deliberate. It was nearly as if he was trying to calm himself down, his chest rising and falling in a pace too intentional, too sturdy to be natural. “Wukong.” Finally addressed, his expression softened, tail swishing behind him, eagerly awaiting what he was certain would leave the dragon’s lips --

 

“Fuck me. Now.” 

 

Wukong grinned; “If you insist, my lord.” He could hear Ao rolling his eyes, an annoyed ‘shut the hell up’ just registering in the blond’s one-track mind. His fingers loosely wrapped around his painfully hard dick, giving it a couple of strokes before squeezing a generous amount of lube over the top, slicking it over the entirety of his erection. He positioned himself, pressing against -

 

“Mm. Wait.” 

 

“...” Ao sighed, snapping his head down to meet Wukong’s gaze. “ _ What.”  _

 

“Ride me.” The king’s expression showed that he wasn’t entirely pleased with the idea - his lips curled downwards, then his upper lip twitched in a snarl, exposing one sharp fang. 

 

“Fine, if you’ll shut up that way.” Pleased, Sun, pants still half- on, sat up on the luxurious bed, leaning slightly against velvetine pillows. Wow, these were soft. Honestly, if his dick wasn’t harder than diamond, he could easily just fall asleep. Ao looked thoroughly annoyed as he pushed himself up, straddling Sun’s lap with his usual regal grace. Sun looped his arms around Ao’s waist, pulling him closer, tilting his head to kiss at his neck - gently, slowly; much like a lover would, and Ao Kuang didn’t know how to feel about that reality. It must have been why Sun wanted Ao in such close proximity to him - he just wanted to  _ feel _ . 

 

Ao sighed, stroking Sun’s length to straightness, raising himself up so he was kneeling over him. It was difficult to keep his grip on something so slippery, but he managed to keep it in place as he lowered himself onto it. His eyes fluttered shut as he managed the tip inside, sighing. This was easy, after all the stretching he’d had, but he was going to take a slow pace regardless, just to spite Wukong for wasting so much of his time with absolute bullshit. The blond had sucked in a breath, waiting for Ao to take him in - to the hilt, like he knew he could - and give them both the pleasure they sought. “Come on, Ao, ride me already,” Wukong whined, struggling to keep his hips from slamming up into the warm tightness of his partner. Languidly, Ao stroked himself, raising an eyebrow at the pleading blond beneath him. 

 

“Be quiet. Have I not been rather generous to you today?” Despite his words, he sank further onto his cock, closing his eyes and softly exhaling. In their position. Ao’s knuckles were brushing against Sun’s abdomen, the abundance of thick fur tickling Sun. He held back a laugh - and in this situation, it seemed like he was holding back a moan. His brow furrowed, lips curled into an awkward grimacing-pained smile. Noting that expression, Ao sighed for what seemed the billionth time today, in a quick motion, he took Sun’s entire length. 

 

The two moaned at the same time. “Gods, Ao, you feel so fucking good - nnngh, shit.” Sun fingers dug into Ao’s leaner hips as the dragon began setting a steady speed, fucking himself on his once-rival’s enviable dick. Unable to really control himself, Sun had started thrusting upwards. drawing soft moans out of the dragon - who had begun leaning into him, his arms clinging onto Sun’s upper back. Those talons were going to cause some marks, but fuck it, neither of them cared.

 

Ao was finally producing decent reactions. His breathing and pulse were heavy, quick - his heart pounding in his chest, flesh against Wukong. He grabbed Wukong’s hair, pulling him into a feverish, lusty kiss - all teeth and tongue, pleasure increasing as the two moved in tandem. Wukong was struggling not to speed up, to increase the friction that was making him nearly delirious with pleasure. 

 

Really, he just didn’t want to come first, but … fuck. It’d been so long since he’d felt the radiating heat of another body, the hot breaths and barely articulated compliments or desires. He had been so goddamn body hungry for Ao for so long, waiting for the right time to drop in and perhaps admit that he’d been pushing the ‘FWB’ boundary for years. He didn’t get much chance to think about any emotions that Ao may be hiding, since a sudden deep moan rattled his core, followed by the king pulling him in closer. “Do that… again.” He breathed, still shaken by the powerful pleasure he’d finally received. Wukong should know how to hit the prostate with that giant goddamn - 

 

Okay, he figured it out.

 

Sun grinned to himself as Ao’s breath hitched again, the steady rise and fall of his chest hiccuping now that there was near-steady attention paid to his prostate - he was rocking his hips fervently into Wukong’s thrusts, the momentary embarrassment of his needy actions thrown swiftly out of the window. It was extremely fortunate that Sun knew how to use that big package of his - Ao wouldn’t tolerate having to dictate someone’s every move. He supposed that was what was so appealing about hooking up with the sage - he was experienced. There was normally no obnoxious banter: they’d fuck, Ao would kick him out, he’d come back a week later and the cycle would repeat itself. Today was the only nuance.

 

Ao had resorted to panting and moaning against Sun’s shoulder as he bounced the king on his cock, moans between the two in a steady crescendo as Sun increased his pace. He never needed any sort of warning with Ao was going to come - he’d memorized the body language. Muscles tightening around his length, throughout his body, and in this position, Ao was basically clinging to Sun, talons sinking deep enough to draw blood. He didn’t let up, pace simply increasing, hitting that bundle of nerves in just the right way to quiet Ao. 

 

He always went quiet when he came, breaths heavy against Sun’s neck, hands balling into fists, muscles tightening even further. Wukong moaned - it always felt so good when Ao came, hips stuttering as spurts of semen hit Sun’s abdomen, rolling into the crevices of toned musculature. Ao moaned, softly, his body going slack and slumping against his partner, who was still a few thrusts away from orgasm. 

 

Noisy, too. Sun was all loud grunts and moans of Ao’s name, mixed in with cursing. “Fuck, Ao,” He managed, giving one last thrust before lifting Ao off of his dick and coming all over himself, cock bobbing with every additional shot of fluid. He barely remembered that Ao absolutely detested being come inside, and he would have DEFINITELY gotten smacked around had he done that. Thank Gods he managed to pull out in time; any relationship progress the two had made today would have been severely pummeled by Ao’s anger. 

 

The king pulled away from Wukong - who, in his amorous afterglow, attempted to pull him back. “I just showered. You are not covering me in your -” A dismissive hand wave finished the sentence, and Sun  leaned back, pouting. 

 

“Hey, this isn’t just mine.” 

 

“ _ You _ were the one who wanted to have sex in this position, fool.” Sun sighed. Even after getting dicked down, Ao was kind of a major asshole. Well, he kind of liked that, but he wouldn’t ever  _ tell  _ him that. The king snapped his fingers, calling his dragon-like minions forth with a warm, damp towel, which they used to clean off Sun’s torso. Getting semen out of fur was, apparently, quite the task, and Ao decided he would absolve that quickly. 

 

In the meantime, Ao had dismounted Sun, standing up with a slight wobble. Gods damn that stupid monkey, he was too rough  _ again _ . Ao was beginning to wonder if that’s just how he liked it when he was horny and uninhibited, as ne never seemed to tell Sun to back off a bit.  _ Sigh _ . Well, that was one day he has to devote to resting his muscles instead of trying to walk. …  _ Another  _ day, 

 

He found his pants at the end of his bed and pulled them back on, running a hand through his hair. He was sweating, his forehead felt clammy, he knew his skin was marked all over the place, his back hurt --

Fuck it, he was going to sleep. 

 

Wearily, he looked back at his bed. Sun seemed to still be bathing in the afterglow - and had at least tucked his dick back where it belonged. He approached one side of the bed, staring at the peacefully half-awake sage. It was as if Sun didn’t even notice him - eyes half closed, glassy, body entirely relaxed, sinking into the plush material of the king’s bed. 

 

He smiled, softly, sighing through his nose, not stopping to figure out why that particular image had brought a smile to his face. 

 

Without intentionally disturbing Wukong, he pulled the comforter and sheets back and climbed into his bed. They were clean and cool, but the weight was immediately comforting. The shifting drew Wukong’s attention, and he glanced over at Ao, finally sitting up. He yawned, stretched. Without a word, he began shifting off the bed - 

 

“What are you doing?” Sun paused, sitting on the edge of the bed, glancing over at Ao. 

 

“I figured I’d go home and sleep, like usual-” 

 

“... Just stay here.” Ao responded groggily, mildly annoyed that Wukong didn’t pick up the ‘I don’t mind if you stay’ vibe from the king  _ literally  _ crawling into bed next to him. Sun glanced back at him. … Stay … here? He’d never stayed after having sex with Ao, aside from the one time he fell asleep on the couch and Ao didn’t care about that fact, since he’d left in the morning. 

 

“... On the couch?” 

 

“No, you fucking  _ imbecile _ . How hard is it for you to grasp non-verbal signals?!” Ao sat up, glaring at him. “Stay here. In my bed. With me. I do not know how much clearer I can make that.” 

 

“Oh.” Several moments of silence passed between them. Intense, awkward silence. “... Does that mean I get to cuddle you? Is that what you wanted?” Lying back down, Ao made himself comfortable. Without a response, Sun took it as a ‘yes’ - sliding into the bed next to the king and wrapping his arms around his waist. Mutually satisfied, it didn’t take long for the both of them to fall asleep. 

 

* * *

  
  


Ao woke up at six in the morning, lower body aching, vision obscured by the muscular chest of a certain sage. 

 

“Gods, I hate myself,” Ao grumbled as he nuzzled back into the other’s warmth for an extra few hours of sleep. 

 


End file.
